


Save The Last Dance For Me

by ASymphony29



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Arthur is bi ok, Dancing, M/M, Prom, Queer As Folk Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASymphony29/pseuds/ASymphony29
Summary: Inspired by the scene where Brian surprises Justin at his prom in Queer as Folk and whisks him away.- The DJ announced the couples dance and Lucas' heart sank. He'd been ok until now. The sour expression that covered his face was ignored by the others in his friend group who asked their respective partners for this dance.-





	Save The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love this scene from QaF and couldn't resist writing this. Hope you enjoyed it. Also im not sure if France does Prom or a Leavers Ball or anything like that but just ignore that aspect if its wrong lol.
> 
> Definitely going to write a part two but my lunch break is at an end so I must go. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also I am going to add a link to the scene I was inspired by later :) I would suggest watching it.

The upbeat song ended and people cleared the dancefloor momentarily to refresh. He and the boys greeted the girls who were lingering by the drinks and just chatting, reminicing on their high school career. They quieted as the DJ announced the couples dance and Lucas' face dropped. He tucked himself in the corner with Manon and Imane as the rest of their friends paired up with respective partners and made their way to the dancefloor. He replaced the devestation on shown on his face with a sour expression as he fumed silently, wishing his own boyfriend could be here.

He wasn't mad at Eliott. He really wasn't. It was Eliotts obligation to attend his cousins christening and they had accepted that months ago when the invitation came through. Although Eliott would've happily skipped this occasion, Lucas pressed him into going telling him how he should value his beautiful family.

He quickly replaced his nasty expression with a small smile as he saw Yann, elated at dancing with Chloe, Basile, clearly smitten with Daphne and suprisingly, Daphne had the same lovesick expression as they swayed together. In all fairness to Basile, he had made real strides in improving his creepy attitude toward Daphne and women in general. Arthur, dancing with a boy from his maths class made Lucas smirk and Arthur raised his eyebrows cockily back at Lucas over the boys shoulder.

Suddenly he heard a commotion and when he looked round, there was Eliott. It was like a movie. It was so cliche. Eliott strode toward him and Lucas would've probably fallen over if it wasn't for Manon next to him. He was in a fitted black suit with his white shirts top buttons undone and a silk white scarf around his shoulders. His boyfriend stopped in front of him and smiled, that smile where his eyes scrunched up. 

'May I have this dance?'

Lucas finally regained composure and took Eliotts outstrechted hand, huffing an unbelieving laugh as he walked into the older mans arms and they entered the dancefloor. 

They danced and they danced and they danced and at somepoint they started kissing.

When the song ended, Lucas dragged Eliott out as he called goodbyes to his friends over his shoulder. They just laughed and clapped and cheered as they exited the hall and headed out.

They barely made it home but eventually they stumbled into Eliotts flat. They'd talk in the morning, for in this minute they had other plans.


End file.
